


【待授权】【白黑】王座之上（Upon the Lion Seat）

by LilacRain



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU where everyone is happy, M/M, except Varian who continues to roll in his grave
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: “啊，我亲爱的国王。” 他们离开后拉希奥开口，他的声音听起来如同猫咪的咕噜声，这意味着他绝对在盘算着什么，“在这儿见到你是多么的令人愉快啊。”安度因挑起了一根眉毛：“这……是我的城堡。你知道的，对吧？”他挥挥手，仿佛这没什么大不了的：“当然，当然。”“而你正坐在我的王座上。”
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 5





	【待授权】【白黑】王座之上（Upon the Lion Seat）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Upon the Lion Seat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282887) by [awkwardgturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardgturtle/pseuds/awkwardgturtle). 



> 注意是白黑车！一个“Save A Throne, Sit On His Dick”的梗  
> 瓦王的棺材板又要按不住了嘻嘻

安度因一整天都没有见到拉希奥了。介于他们两个截然不同的日程，他倒不觉得这很罕见，但今天所有的那些战争会议和贸易协商让他焦躁不安，而拉希奥……说实话，拉希奥有同等的几率让一切变得更好或更糟，取决于他打算表现得有多混蛋。但无论他现在有多么需要他，他以为他要在回到卧室之后才能见到拉希奥，那头龙会钻在被窝里，温暖得过头，但总是让他心安。

他绝没有料到的是，在他走向作战室准备查看一些报告的时候，会看到拉希奥正懒洋洋地坐在狮心王座上对他的黑爪们说着某种代码——安度因知道马提亚斯为了破译这种代码头都要秃了。当他们接到命令之后，他们迅速地鞠了一躬飞快地走开了，经过安度因身边的时候一言不发，甚至连眼神都没有给一个。那扇巨大厚重的门在他们身后合上了。

“啊，我亲爱的国王。”他们离开后拉希奥开口，他的声音听起来如同猫咪的咕噜声，这意味着他绝对在盘算着什么，“在这儿见到你是多么的令人愉快啊。”

安度因挑起了一根眉毛：“这……是我的城堡。你知道的，对吧？”

他挥挥手，仿佛这没什么大不了的：“当然，当然。”

“而你正坐在我的王座上。”

拉希奥的眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒，他把腿搁在了王座的一边把手上，更惬意地靠在上面。“没错。我必须承认，这里很舒服。它也很适合我。”他垂下眼帘，“我真应该多坐坐你的东西。”

安度因刻意忽略了这个双关语，交叉着抱起双臂：“不管适不适合，你都真不应该在那里。”

“那我想，你得把我弄下来了。”这句话绝对是故意的。

安度因因为这个挑战坏笑了一下，大步走向他：“你知道我可以。”

“我想要你这么做。”

安度因俯下身，双臂环绕住拉希奥精瘦的身体，试图把拉希奥从王座上拉起来，但在他做到之前，拉希奥伸出一只手梳理着他的头发，慵懒缓慢地亲吻他。安度因所能做的只有压抑住自己的呻吟。拉希奥确实兴致高昂，而且他清楚地知道如何拖着安度因一起沉溺其中。而安度因自从今早醒来之后就一直渴望着触碰他，这对他没有任何帮助。

“你有什么别的东西给我坐吗，我敬爱的国王？”拉希奥抵着安度因的嘴唇低声呢喃。

他无法否认这些挑逗的话语给他带来的刺激，但他强迫自己思考。通往王座的大门都合拢锁上了，因为现在并不是请愿时间，但这里仍然是要塞的中央，连通着至少四条通往其他各处的通道。他一时僵住了，直到拉希奥再轻微不过地扭动着自己的屁股，他立刻开始在入口处设下障碍。自从成为拉希奥的爱人之后，他绝对为圣光开发了不少创造性的用处。

“这就要看情况了。”安度因说，空闲的那只手开始解拉希奥的衣服。“你准备好了吗？”

拉希奥坏笑着完全没有帮忙的意思。“亲爱的安度因，我准备得甚至比你打算做的更多。”

就这样，拉希奥拥抱住安度因，随着灵巧的一扭把他们两个换了个位置，现在安度因坐在了王座上，而拉希奥正坐在他身上露齿而笑，毫无羞耻地磨蹭着他。热切的欲望让安度因的手指几乎哆嗦着解不开那么多的纽扣和系带。一如既往的，那头龙更感兴趣的是炫耀自己而不是帮忙。他低低地呻吟着，诱人地扬起头展现出他的喉咙，以至于安度因的嘴唇和牙齿不假思索地亲吻上了那里。拉希奥能够如此轻易地操纵他实在是应该令人警醒，但他觉得拉希奥不应该因为确切知道他想要什么以及如何得到它而被责怪。

终于， _终于_ ，他的最后一件衣服掉落在地上，露出光滑的深色皮肤。如果你仔细端详，可以看见上面交错着隐约的疤痕，如同血肉之上的线条。安度因觉得这其中蕴藏着无限的美感，诉说着他过去的故事，与自己身上圣钟的伤痕遥相呼应的。他想要用手指描摹他们，用舌头勾画它们。但拉希奥对于在它们身上过多的注意向来嗤之以鼻，所以他改用双手抚摸过他赤裸的躯体，欣赏着拉希奥如何因为他渴望已久的触碰弓起身体。

“啊，安度因。”他叹息着，这个名字像是珍宝一样从他的唇畔滚落。这当然是，拉希奥很少叫他的名字。没有爱称，没有头衔，只是名字。“安度因，我想要你……”他前倾着狂热地亲吻安度因的嘴唇，但那只没有伸进国王长袍的手正在他身后摩挲着，仿佛在王座上的装饰中寻找着什么。

他得意洋洋地叫了一声直起身子，手里拿着一瓶润滑剂，他一定事先藏在了那里。安度因一想到之前有人可能发现，羞赧之色就慢慢爬上了他的脸庞。更糟糕的是，要是 _他_ 在自己的王座上接见拥护者和请愿者的时候发现了这东西，要如何同时掩饰自己的尴尬和情动。但当拉希奥的双唇抚过他的耳畔时，这些想法都消失了。“操我，我的国王。”

“圣光。”安度因从拉希奥手里拿过润滑剂的时候喘着气说。当他在手指上沾上润滑剂的时候感到了轻微的刺痛，仿佛圣光吃不准他是不是在真心呼唤着它。当他的手指沿着拉希奥的背一路滑落，轻柔地按压进他的后穴的时候，他微笑着放任让那加强。

拉希奥因为这种感觉轻柔地咒骂了一声，双手紧紧捏着安度因的肩膀。他与安度因四目相接，眼睛中盛满了欲望，那种急切从他指尖的力道上传递出来。“如此堕落地使用着如此神圣的力量啊。”他调笑道。

安度因一边加入着第二根手指一边假装天真地眨着眼睛：“要是你觉得更合适的话，我也可以用暗影的。”

“嗯，或许下次吧。”拉希奥说着，“等到我躺在你的床上，完全任你摆布的时候。”

安度因因为那样活色生香的画面猛地顶了一下跨，想象着拉希奥的双手在头顶被束缚住，那些暗紫色的触须缠绕着他拱起的身体。 _任你摆布_ ，拉希奥说得好像他才不是那个掌控一切的人，即使他被绑成这样。总有一天，会在最意想不到的时候从他手里抢走控制权的。

当第三根手指挤进他的身体的时候，黑龙溢出了一声混合着痛苦和欢愉的嘶声，但安度因不再像以前那样会慢下来了，因为他知道拉希奥喜欢这样无伤大雅的疼痛。他看着拉希奥在他的手指上舒展着身体操着自己，他的勃起随着每一次动作蹭过安度因的长袍，直到安度因用另一只手握住了了它，这让拉希奥因为突如其来的愉悦猛地震颤了一下，但在拉希奥伸手下去解开安度因的裤子之前，他也给不了拉希奥更多了。他松手挺了挺腰好让拉希奥扯下他的裤子释放他硬得发疼的阴茎。拉希奥一秒也没有浪费地转过身，现在他的背紧贴着安度因的胸膛，用另一种语言喃喃自语。

安度因不太懂龙语，但他能捕捉到他的名字和“请”，结合拉希奥在他腿上下流的扭动，并不难揣测拉希奥现在想要什么。安度因慢慢地进入了拉希奥的身体，发出了一声悠长的叹息。这在大殿高耸的拱顶下回荡着，与拉希奥自己缓缓下坐时满足的呻吟交织在一起。

有那么一会儿，他们就这么坐在一起，拉希奥向后靠在他的胸口上，在安度因的阴茎上喘息着，懒洋洋地微笑着，仿佛他们正沐浴在午后的暖阳中。但安度因的手再次逡巡于他的身躯之上时，他又猫一样地咕噜起来。每次，安度因总是不想让拉希奥轻松地称心如意，但当他像现在这样深深地埋在拉希奥身体中时，他只想顺从这头小龙的所有兴致。确实，拉希奥相当乐意任由安度因取悦他。他无所索取，但安度因会倾尽一切去满足他。

最终，拉希奥是率先移动的那个，慢吞吞地移动着他的臀部，但这磨人的动作让安度因抓住他的屁股猛地按回了自己的阴茎上。拉希奥呻吟着抓紧了王座的扶手作为支点重复着，他们很快找到了稳定的节奏。

“啊，是的，安度因。”当安度因击中那个能让拉希奥的大腿在他的手指下哆嗦不已的点时，他欢唱着，“就像这样。每次你坐在王座上，我都想你想起这个。”

安度因爆发出一阵上气不接下气的大笑。就好像他真的能忘记拉希奥带着狂热的情欲骑着他的时候背上那些起伏的肌肉，当安度因撞上正确的那一点时的吟哦喘息。当他需要在顾问和拥趸前掩饰自己的勃起时，他大概会咬牙切齿的咒骂拉希奥，但现在，这一切美好得让他不会后悔。

“安度因，”他再次喘息起来，“安度因，我……”

一声哭叫让他没能说完，因为安度因握住了他的勃起，随着他们激烈的抽插撸动着它。拉希奥在他手里狂乱地顶动着，打乱了原有的节奏，他的声音和躯体都因为临近高潮而颤抖着。他很快就到了，在几次撸动之后咒骂着滚烫地射了安度因一手。当拉希奥的身体因为高潮松弛下来时，安度因仍然用力地操着他，直到他也迎来了自己的高潮。

拉希奥把头搭在安度因的肩膀上，微微扭过头亲吻着安度因的脖子。安度因试图回吻，但他偏的有点远，堪堪亲在了他的嘴角，但他并不在乎去更进一步，转而亲吻着拉希奥的脸颊，他的指尖掐进了拉希奥的臀部，引得黑龙发出半心半意的抗议声。

他们就这么摊在王座上慢慢地等着呼吸平稳下来，直到安度因有足够的理智从黑龙的身体里抽出自己。拉希奥一言不发地摸出一件他藏在狮心王座华丽的装饰间的衣物——圣光请禁止他人仔细检查这个王座，瞟一眼最多了，安度因这么想着，但他一言未发——并在变得不舒服之前清理了一下他们。接着他转过身舒舒服服地躺在安度因的大腿上，一条腿搭在其中一个狮子装饰上，而安度因慵懒地抚过那些他的指尖掐出的淤痕。尽管上一次他治愈了它们的时候，拉希奥调侃他不敢对自己过于粗暴。他嘲弄了安度因了很久，直到安度因证明了自己能有多粗暴。

安度因微笑着看着黑龙像是一头餍足的猫咪一样舒展自己的身体，微微打起了瞌睡。与他之前所说的恰恰相反，他情不自禁地认为拉希奥确实属于他的王座。

全文完


End file.
